Agent S
"I'm gonna, like, save the world!" — Agent S Agent S (2ごう, #2) is a squirrel villager from the Animal Crossing Series with a peppy personality. She was introduced in the 2003 exclusive Animal Forest e+, and reappeared in Animal Crossing: Wild World and Animal Crossing: City Folk, She is the only superheroine due to the fact she wears the "Number 2 Shirt." The "S" in her name likely refers to her species, giving her the full title of Agent Squirrel. It may also stand for sidekick. It could be a parody of Secret Squirrel, a TV show for kids about a squirrel who fights crime. Appearance Agent S wears a blue helmet emblazoned with white stripes and the number 2. While her arms and legs appear to be striped, examining the gray and white colors of her tail and face reveal that these blue stripes are additional clothing than fur. Although she can look like a boy, she is actually a girl. her circle-shaped eyes which give her a boyish look. Her initial look is the Number 2 shirt like the 2 on her helmet. Personality In the games as a peppy villager, Agent S will have the tendency to over-react in conversations about trivial subjects such as appearing in competitions and the chance of her losing. This sometimes triggers her to ask for a certain item of clothing or furniture which she needs to enter a competition. She, like other peppy villagers, will rarely be discouraged from doing anything, including the usual hobbies. She will also have a short attention span, which means she will soon forget arguments or tasks given to the player which were not completed. Agent S may ask the player; "Sooo, how am I dressed today?" The player is presented with a slide-bar indicating Kinda slobby... and Super formal! Moving the bar close to Super formal! will make her happy, thus giving a good chance of receiving her picture (in Wild World only). Outside the games, she's still peppy as usual, which is part of her program, due to her masculine looks, many video game characters will mistake her for a boy, which she then reacts and explains over and over that she is actually a girl (Which became a running gag), like in the games, she has an aspiration to be a star some day and will often share this aspiration to the other characters, a running gag is every time someone mentions the word hero, someone will hear her voice saying "Did someone say "Hero"?, then she will jump in the scene and strike a pose and make her introduction "I'm a squirrel, who fights for love and justice, I'm Agent S and I will fight in the name of the acorns!", which is a parody of Sailor Moon's introduction, though the introduction she does, she claims that she is just acting, like in her game, she has a tendency to say stereotypical peppy words and phrases like "omigosh!!!" and "like" (as in, "That is, like, so cool!"). When she is describing certain things, she often uses "SOOOO!" and "totally!" she commonly claps while saying a long, drawn-out "Yaaaay!" to show excitement and tend to claim she is hyper because she eat candy frequently, due to her peppy personality, she find it easy to get along with the other video game characters, however she may become the center of jokes and gossip created by Mean characters, whenever someone is being rude to her, she is rude back to them. Although she is outside of her game, she frequently ends her sentences with "Sidekick", which everybody will mistake that she is calling them of sidekick. House Agent S has a blue theme to her house. She has a stereo that plays K.K. Cruisin', and also has cityscape walls. In Animal Crossing Wild World, Agent S's house is rather plain, but in Animal Forest e+, it's very fairy tale-like. Agent_S_house.jpg|Agent S's house in Animal Forest e+ Agent_S_House (1).jpg|Agent S's house in City Folk AgentSnewLeaf.JPG|Agent S's house in New leaf Relationship in the Roleplay Strawbetty Muttonfudge Agent S is Strawbetty's best friend (After Apozzer.), when she met Agent S, at first she didn't like her, calling her an "Ugly girl" due to her boyish looks, but the peppy squirrel didn't pay attention to what she said, due to her short attention span and she just asked her opnion of her heroic entrance and introduction, but she made her cry, after she said that her entrance and introduction was horrible, and tell her "And you call yourself a hero?", she tried to explain to the Sugar Rush Racer that she was just acting by saying that she dreams to become a star some day, which she taunts the Squirrel's dream and claims that she is a star herself. However, during the Random Roster Race, Strawbetty slowly open up to her and ended up becoming best friends. Although she is best friends with Strawbetty, she is still gets along very well with the other characters, meaning that she doesn't enjoy bullying. Fang the Sniper Fang often becomes very uncomfortable around her, due to her peppy personality, however, he may have a crush on her, as seen when he blushed, after she said that she finds his name "Fang" to be very cute. Gallery 360px-Agent S12.png|Animal Crossing: City Folk AgentS_NewLeaf_OfficialRender.png|Animal Crossing: New Leaf Category:Roleplay Stuff